


robbies secret

by Therottenboy



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Elf Sportacus (LazyTown), Fae Magic, Fae Robbie Rotten, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:39:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therottenboy/pseuds/Therottenboy
Summary: robbie discovers his special secret





	robbies secret

It was a boring day; Robbie was on his third day of no sleep. It’s not because of the children being loud, it’s because he was bored. He has tried all the “normal” ways to break his boredom but nothing worked. ‘I think I must be broken or something. Why am I so bored? ‘he starts twiddling his thumbs and then he snaps his fingers. He felt something, some sort of power. “huh that’s odd” he does it again and wishes he had the purple cake that was on the counter. Suddenly it flies over to him. “what the...hmmm I must be finally asleep.” He pinches his leg and nope he is awake. He tries it again but this time with soda, it flies to him too. “I don’t get it... I must find out what is happening to me… but how?” he stands up and paces the lair thinking, he comes up with an idea. “oh the tech kid could help me with this. He might have a machine that could tell me what’s up” he gets up and tries to make himself look presentable. He climbs up the tube to leave and opens the hatch, it was a really dark day. He climbs out and walks to town. “where is everyone? It is day isn’t it?” he looks at his wrist and noticed he doesn’t have a watch. He then looks up at the sky and sees Sportacus’s airship and sportacus was sitting on the door. “HEY SPORTAFLOP!” sportacus sees Robbie and jumps down to talk to him. “hey Robbie, what’s up.” “well I need umm help, from one of the kids...” “which kid Robbie? Also what’s wrong?” “I’m not exactly sure... I was really bored and was playing around with my hands well long story short I made my cake and soda fly to me” sportacus had a dumbfounded look on his face. “umm Robbie I have a question... does anyone in your family has magic or can use magic?” “umm I heard stories about mom using magic when she was my age but I always thought it was just a story” “well that explains a lot. You have magic. You awoken it when you were bored” “oh... well cool. Thanks for the help” Robbie goes back home to find more cool stuff he can do with his new found magic. He tries to make himself float but he can’t. disappointed he sits down and watches tv. He snaps his fingers and the channel changes, he thinks about the tv going mute and it does. He laughs and tries a bunch of other things as well. Suddenly the kids become really loud. “uggggg I wish those kids were quiet!” suddenly it becomes quiet, he looks out of his periscope and sees the kids scared and trying to talk but absolutely no sound came out and sportacus flips away. “uh oh… I’m going to be in trouble” a few minutes later sportacus knocks on the hatch. “Robbie open up” Robbie comes over and lets sportacus in. “Robbie you have to fix what you did. I know you don’t like the noise but please its important” “uggg fine I wish the kids had their sounds back” to their astonishment it came back but it was wrong. Stephanie had stingys voice, Trixie had pixel, pixel had ziggies, Ziggy had Trixie’s and stingy had Stephanie’s. Robbie chuckles but sportacus was not happy. “Robbie fix this!” “I don’t know how… its complicated” “well figure it out. Maybe your mom will know what to do” he calls his mom “mom I need help. I discovered my powers and made all the kids quiet and I fixed it but now their voices are all mixed up. How do I fix it?” “hahahahahaha you really messed that up didn’t you. Well its easy, you need to know who’s voice goes to which kid and fix them one by one” “ok thanks mom. I’ll let you know how it went.” So Robbie looks at sportacus not knowing what to do. “ok so you have to learn the children’s voices. I can help with that.” Sportacus shows Robbie videos of the kids and teaches him the voices. “you got it now?” “yeah I think. Let’s go fix the mess I made” they go outside and Robbie fixes all the children and it’s all good. Sportacus is impressed that he actually did it. “good job Robbie I’m proud of you.” That made Robbie blush and smile “why thank you. I couldn’t have done this without you” that made sportacus blush. The kids just look at them like they are being gross, sportacus and Robbie just look at them and chuckle. “I’m sorry kids, I was annoyed with the noise and made your voices go away then tried to fix it but it didn’t really work well...” the kids accepted the apology and went off playing. “Robbie you need to practice your magic so this won’t happen again” “I will try. I like having powers” sportacus chuckles and goes to play with the kids.   
The end


End file.
